User blog:Oneanimal/Weapon/Gadget Wishlist
There are a variety of weapons, armors, and gadgets that I would like to see implemented into the game. I try to make most of them not as OP as some of the current weapons (such as the Battle Ram and Aristocrat's Shotgun. I know that Respawnables is quite close to dead, so this is more of a wishlist for Respawnables 2. None of these weapons would also be paid (optimally) to minimize the pay2win factor of the game. I will add in more weapons if I think of any more. Please let me know what you think and what weapons you want implemented into the game. Weapons *Walther PPK Stats= Damage: 2 Range: 2 Accuracy: 4 Agility: 4 Notes= This weapon would be silenced, which would reduce the sound of firing. It would function quite similarly to the Pocket Pistol. It would be semi-automatic and have a very fast reload time. The name would also likely have to be changed. *Fat Man Stats= Damage: 4 Range: 4 Accuracy: 3 Agility: 1 Notes= From the game series Fallout. This weapon is a highly explosive weapon (it shoots portable nuclear bombs in the series) and would have the highest damage out of all explosive weapons in the game, as well as the largest splash damage and near infinite range. As a result, it would have a very long reload time and very low agility. *Railway Rifle Stats= Damage: 4 Range: 3 Accuracy: 2 Agility: 2 Notes= A semi-automatic, high-damage weapon (also from Fallout). It would have high damage-per-shot and quite good range. It's damage wouldn't drop off at long range due to the nature of its rounds (it fires railway spikes), and would function quite similarly to the Heavy Shatterer. *AK-47 Stats= Damage: 3 Range: 3 Accuracy: 2 Agility: 3 Notes= As far as I know, there isn't a gun directly based on the AK yet. This gun would be quite similar to the Stig Rifle, as a fully automatic assault rifle with decent rate-of-fire and damage-per-shot. *Musket Stats= Damage: 4 Range: 2 Accuracy: 2 Agility: 2 Notes= This version would be a one-shot kill at close range (and would also be based off of the 18th century versions, not the longer-ranged 19th century models). It's damage would fall of significantly at longer ranges, and it's reload speed would be longer than the Aristocrap. *Crossbow Stats= Damage: 4 Range: 3 Accuracy: 3 Agility: 3 Notes= Another high-damage one-shot KO weapon. Again, only one shot per clip, and a decently long range and good accuracy and agility. The reload speed would be relatively slow (longer than Aristocrap and the above Musket) in order to compensate for its range and accuracy. It would also have a scope. Gadgets *EMP Effect= After detonation, all weapons in the immediate area will be deactivated for 2.5 seconds, Spotters and Cyber Ninja Helmets will be deactivated for 10 seconds, Stealth and Immunity Shields will be deactivated, and Mines and Ghost Clamp Trap's will be detonated immediately. Notes= It would be quite expensive due to the powerful nature of its effects. The area of effect would also be not that large (about .75 times the size of the main plaza in Sandtown. *Taser/Stun Gun Effect= After activated, 60% of the opponent's health will be removed, and they will be rendered immobile for 5 seconds, although their weapons and gadgets can still be used. Notes= The weapon activation is allowed to make up for the fact that it actually does damage, unlike the Stun Grenade. Armors *Power Armor Set (from Fallout) **Power Armor Helmet: 10% Health; Effect= Reduce the damage taken from Aristocrat's Shotgun by 70%. **Power Armor Torso: 10% Health; Effect= Reduce the damage taken from Battle Ram by 60%. **Power Armor Legs: 5% Agility (due to its large weight); Effect= Reduce the damage taken from Rainbow's End by 60%. No fall damage. *Soldier Combat Set (would be WW2 inspired) **Solider Combat Helmet: 10% Accuracy; Effect= Cannot be killed by explosive barrels. **Soldier Combat Chest: 10% Accuracy; Effect= Reduce the damage taken from Thumper by 60%. **Solider Combat Legs: 10% Agility; Effect= Reduce the damage taken from any explosive by 35%. *Red Coat Set (Rev. war based) **Red Coat Helmet= 7% Agility; Effect= Reduce damage taken from retro weapons (DV Carabine, Black Naga, Blunderbuss, Freedom Dual Freedom Revolvers, Dragon's Breath Cannon) by 50%. **Red Coat Jacket= 5% Health (there wasn't much actual armor); Effect= Immune to Slowed Speed. **Red Coat Pants= 7% Agility; Effect= Killing an enemy regenerates some of your health (30%). Category:Blog posts